


The Bishop's Fall

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q plays a game of chess without anticipating the stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bishop's Fall

The bishop felt heavy in Q's hand. He held it for a moment over the board. He looked up, feeling Bond's eyes on him, realizing before he raised his eyes that Bond was looking at him rather than the chessboard. Assessing him? Waiting to see what move he might make? But surely he knew. Q had picked up the bishop. There was only one place for it to go.

For no reason at all, Q found himself blushing.

Bond reached out and touched his left hand. Warm, skilful fingers lay on the back of his hand. A warning? A message? If so, Q could not read it. He felt it right through his body. It made him want to shudder, which you'd think would be a bad thing, but no, this was good to the bone.

Did Bond know what he was doing?

Of course. 007 always knew what he was doing.

With his right hand, Q put down the bishop, tipping Bond's king over. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came: instead he took a deep breath, meeting Bond's eyes, letting the moment linger on in silence.

It was Bond who said, “Check.” He did not seem to be referring to the game. His fingers had not moved from Q's motionless, passive hand. He made the word sound intimate; significant; sexy. Filthy, even.

Q thought: 007, do you really know what you are doing?

It didn't matter. He moved his right hand up to Bond's face, touching his cheek. 

Bond smiled.

Q leaned forward and kissed him. It was all that he imagined it might be, and better. 

Afterwards, he found himself unable to speak, to think, to command his whirling senses. Did a kiss from 007 have this effect on everyone?

Bond's hand wrapped itself around his: winning him, keeping him, claiming him.

“Mate,” said 007 softly.


End file.
